Life with the Brockmans
by FanfictionWriter1009
Summary: Ellie May Wrightfield is the god-daughter of Pete and Sue Brockman. Since October she's been living with them because she's started her A Levels and her dad has just accepted a contract in Italy. She's bestfriends with Jake and treats Ben and Karen like a little sister. This is her life in the Brockman household
1. Chapter 1

I watched as Jake and Pete argued whilst trying to move the looked up and sighed in irritation. I smiled at his  
>expression. I should explain. I'm not Ben, Karen's or Jake's sister. I'm Pete and Sue's god-daughter, but my mom and dad have had to go to Italy for dad's<br>work and well...I couldn't eactly go with them, seeing as I'm doing my A Levels at the moment. Pete and Sue have a spare bedroom...so here we are.  
>I've been living with them since October and now it's New Year's Eve. I spoke to mom earlier and I'll skype the both of them tomorrow as well...<br>I fit right in at the Brockman's. I've been at school with Jake since I was five and I've stayed over at the house loads over the years.  
>"Ellie, sweetheart, can you put this into the fridge please?" Sue asked, handing me a jelly. I nodded and moved from my seat on the bar stool over to the fridge.<br>"My mate Todd said he worked as an UN Peace Envoy and Morrison's never checked," Jake added into his conversation with Jake. I looked over as I shut  
>the fridge door.<br>"I'm pretty sure that's because they knew it was a total lie," I replied. Pete looked at Jake with an expression of 'told you' on his face. Jake scowled at me and I  
>grinned. "Oh, lighten up...What time we heading out tonight?" I asked. Me and Jake were meeting our group of friends.<br>"Around six, sevenish I think," Jake replied.  
>"Ellie, Jake...you will say for the party awhile, won't you?" Sue asked. We looked at each other.<br>"Sure," We both said. Jake went back to manouvering the table, then turned back around to Sue.  
>"How long's a while?" He asked.<br>"An hour," Sue returned. I groaned.  
>"Half an hour?" I asked, Jake nodding.<br>"45 minutes?" Sue asked too.  
>"Okay...Jake can go at half an hour and I'll tell Rachel and Shannon to meet me here at quarter to seven so I'll stay fifteen minutes longer," I compromised.<br>Both Sue and Jake agreed and I pulled my phone out to text Rachel and Shannon the change of plans.

Rachel, Shannon : Hey! Change of plans for tonight...can you meet me at my house at quarter to seven then we can meet  
>Joanna and the boys...had to compromise on times with Jake and Sue xx<p>

Five mintues later two texts came back one after another.

Shannon : Of course, babes, see you later xx

Rachel : Sure thing xx

I smiled and slid my phone back into my pocket of skinny jeans.  
>"Ellie, can you please go and try and get Karen from her room? She might listen to you," Sue asked. I nodded and ran through the living room and up the stairs<br>that way because Jake and Pete were blocking the top part of the hallway. I reached Karen's door and knocked softly.  
>"Go away," Karen said. I poked my head around the door to see her on her laptop.<br>"Even if it's me?" I asked, teasingly. She looked up and smiled, then shook her head. "You going to come down today?" I asked. She shook her head once  
>more. "Okay...well, I'm not going to adult on you and make you come down...but I was hoping you could come and help me choose what to wear tonight?"<br>I asked. Karen looked up and smiled.  
>"Go on then," She said, closing her laptop<p>

lid and getting up from her bed. We went up the stairs once more and into my little bedroom. Karen sat on my bed  
>whilst I went to get my stuff from my wardrobe. I pulled out tops, shorts and skirts.<br>"Your black skirt will look nice," Karen said immediately. I passed it to her.  
>"What about a vest top and sloganed jumper with it then?" I suggested. Karen nodded eagerly.<p>

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Sandra had come around.  
>"Hi, Sandra," I said, going over to hug her. She smiled.<br>"Hello, love...You look lovely!" She replied. I smiled.  
>"Yeah I'm going out with my mates in a bit," I replied. "You staying for the party?" I added. Sandra nodded.<br>"Ellie...I know you're sixteen and everything and I'm not your mother exactly...but please go easy on the drinking tonight...I really don't want two teenagers  
>stumbling in a midnight, being sick..." She said. I nodded.<br>"Sue...I'm not planning on drinking anyway...Someone has to look after Jake," I replied cheekily. Sue smiled.  
>"That's my girl," Sue answered. I smiled and left the kitchen, going into the living room where Ben was setting up his party games.<br>"You look nice, Ellie," He said.  
>"Thanks Ben," I replied. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out to see a text from Kieran. One of mine and Jake's mates. I tapped the message open and<br>read it quickly.

Kieran M : All booze has been sorted. So we can get completely lashed tonight.

I shook my head and replied back with

Ellie : You're such an idiot Ki :)

I put my phone away and went to help Ben with his organising of games.

The doorbell rang and I opened it reveal Ray, one of our neighbours.  
>"Hi Ray!" I said cheerily. "Come in!"<br>"I bought this for you all," Ray said, handing me a bottle of red wine.  
>"Oh thank you. Everyone's down in the kitchen...if you want to follow me," I said and led him down the hallway to where the party was suddenly. "Everyone,<br>this is Ray," I announced, letting Sue take over. I passed Pete the bottle of wine and nodded a thanks.  
>"So, Ellie, you're not Sue and Pete's daughter, then?" Mary asked.<br>"No, I'm their god-daughter...Mom and Dad are in Italy with Dad's job for a two year contract...They couldn't uproot me so I'm living here," I explained.  
>Mary nodded and changed conversation. Suddenly Jake appeared and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the hallway.<br>"I'm heading off now, okay?" He said. I nodded.  
>"We'll meet you by the church on Solomon Street," I replied. Jake nodded and opened the front door and went out. I turned and relayed to Pete and Sue that<br>Jake had gone.  
>Ten minutes later the doorbell went and it was Rachel and Shannon. I smiled and hugged then both.<br>"Kieran's going to love you in that outfit," Shannon giggled. I shook my head at her.  
>"Shannon McIntle...I do not fancy Kieran and he dosen't fancy me!" I scolded as we walked into the kitchen.<br>"He so fancies you! You just don't fancy him back, is all," Rachel put in.  
>"Whatever...Sue, I'm going to head out now," I told my god mother. She turned and nodded.<br>"Okay, sweetie. Hello, girls," She said to Shannon and Rachel.  
>"Hi Sue," They repsonded.<br>"Be careful...What time you getting back?" She asked me.  
>"Around twelvish," I replied. She frowned but didn't comment. I grabbed my jacket and threw it on, then picked up my bag and headed out the door with Shannon<br>and Rachel following me.  
>"So...I fancy Todd, Shannon fancies Matty...who do you fancy?" Rachel asked as we began walking to Solomon Street. I thought for a moment and shrugged.<br>"I don't know...maybe Harry Killen in Year 13?" I replied. Shannon looked around at me from Rachel's other side.  
>"Dosen't everyone in our school? Including the year seven's?" She asked. I shrugged.<br>"He is gorgeous," I admitted.  
>"And completely off limits since Kelly Nuthurst is dating him," Rachel pointed out. I shrugged.<br>"A girl can admire from afar," I said wisely, making them both crack up.  
>"Anyone else?" Rachel persevered.<br>"I don't know..." I said.  
>"Jake?" Shannon asked. I looked at her confused. "You do live together after all,"<br>"Yeah...which makes it completely impossible...besides we've known each other from toddlers...we're like brother and sister," I answered.  
>"But you're not brother and sister so if you did date it'd be perfectly legal and moral," Rachel replied. I swatted her, causing her to laugh.<br>"I do not fancy Jake Brockman," I said.  
>"Yeah, but he fancies you," Rachel replied.<br>"According to you two, every boy fancies me," I retorted.  
>"Well, that's because they all do darling!" Shannon shouted, causing me to laugh.<p>

It was now nearing 1am and we were all cleaning up the house. Me and Jake had ended up being accosted by the police...well, Jake was accused, I was just  
>the witness. Jane had overdosed on painkillers and Sandra had snogged and groped poor Ray. Oh, and Norris's wife Mary had left him for Tatiana.<br>Sue groaned.  
>"My party split up a marriage," I heard her say. I walked into the living room.<br>"It was going to happen anyway..." I said, sitting down next to her. "Anyway, I liked the party. Made me feel like part of the family more," I admitted. Sue smiled  
>and hugged me gently.<br>"You're always part of this family, Elles," She said. Suddenly Ben appeared next to me and hugged me as well.  
>"Yeah, Mom's right, you know," Jake said as he came in as well. I smiled.<br>"Thanks," I said. I yawned sharply and leant my head on the back of the sofa.  
>"Why don't you go on up love...We'll finish down here," Pete offered. I nodded and got up from the sofa and went up the stairs and into my room. I shut the<br>door and closed the lock whilst I changed into my pyjamas. I unlocked the lock and then ran into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wipe my make up off.  
>I returned and walked back into my room, yawning once again.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I ran downstairs, my blazer over my arm and I was also carrying my History and Media folders. I walked into the kitchen to see Karen and Ben sat at the kitchen table, Sue was on the computer and Pete was drinking his tea.

"You got everything love?" Sue asked. I nodded.

"I think so yeah," I replied. "Sue, is it okay if I go to Shannon's house after school?" I asked. Sue nodded with a smile. "Thanks."

"I think it's so cool you only have to take four subjects now and then you drop one in July," Ben stated. I shook my head.

"Not really. We have so much work to do...assessments every two weeks...essays for nearly every homework," I replied. Jake came into the kitchen then. "You ready to go then?" I asked. He nodded. I put my blazer on and and then picked up my folders. I walked into the hall and picked up my bag. Ben came down as well and we all left the house with shouts of goodbye to Karen, Pete and Sue.

"So..." Ben said. I looked over at him and was about to ask him what he say when a arm wrapped around my shoulders. I looked to see it was Kieran.

"Hey, mate," He said to Jake who smiled at us. "So, how are you this morning, Miss Territon?" He asked me in an exaggerated posh voice. I smiled.

"I'm fine, Kieran," I replied. He grinned and tightened his arm around my shoulders. We carried on walking to school. Jake and Ben were arguing whilst me and Kieran seemed to just have our own conversation.

"I'm being serious!" Kieran exclaimed as I just laughed at him. He shook his head and I turned my head into his shoulder.

"Are you two okay?" Shannon asked as her, Rachel and Matty came over to us from across the school carpark.

"We're fine, Shan," I replied, still laughing slightly. Shannon nodded, smiling with her eyebrows raised. I raised mine too and she just nodded at me and Kieran. I looked down to notice that Kieran's arm had gone from my shoulder to my lower back. I just smiled and looked down at the ground. Jake coughed from the other side of me and said "Shouldn't we be getting to form?" We all nodded and split into different directions. Me and Jake were in the same form whilst Kieran was in the one next to us with Tommy. As we reached Kieran's form, me and him pulled apart and smiled awkwardly.

"I'll you in a bit," I said. Kieran nodded. Just as Kieran went to go into the classroom, someone shouted my name.

"Ellie!" I turned to see Harry Killen walking towards me. I turned, surprise on my face.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"I just wanted to let you know the results of the new journalist on the newspaper...it's you," He said, smiling. I squealed slightly, causing him to laugh.

"Really?" I asked, a grin on my face.

"Yeah, your article was brilliant and you're so creative. The first meeting's on Thursday so I'll see you there?" He finished, running his hands through his hair.

I nodded. "Great," He said, leaning forward and giving me a loose hug. I saw some girls in Year 10 looking at me enviously as they walked past. I blushed slightly and smiled at Harry.

"See you later, Harry," I said, moving away. Harry smiled and walked down the corridor.

"Congrats," Jake said. I smiled, then squealed again.

"I got it!" I exclaimed. Jake and Kieran laughed again.

"Well done," Kieran said, squeezing my arm and disappearing inside the classroom. Me and Jake walked inside our classroom and took our seats next to each other in the back of the room. A few girls yelled morning at me, whilst a few boys shouted to Jake and smiled at me. Me and Jake were quite popular. Not as popular as Harry Killen but we were known throughout school and along with our group we were seen as a solid group of friends not to be messed with. Shannon and Rachel were on Netball with me. Jake was in the band with Kieran, Matt and Todd and on football with them. Jo was on the athletes team with Shannon too so the eight of us were connected to each other a lot of the time.

"Right class, time to learn some poetry!" Mr Haddos shouted. There were groans across the room, particularly from Jake and Todd behind me and Jo. I giggled and turned to look at their grimaces.

"Come on, it's not that bad," I muttered to them. They shot me wide eyed, disbelieving looks and I shrugged and faced the front again. Suddenly I got a note passed me from Sadie Miller. I looked down at it and then opened it and read it quickly to make sure Mr Haddos didn't catch me doing so.

Congrats on making the newspaper :)

I looked up and mouthed "How did you find out?" She wrote another note and I read it again.

Everyone in the year knows...or should by now. Harry chose you himself... x

I wrote back a message quickly.

Wow...Thanks for the congratulations...:)

Sadie read it and just winked at me. I smiled and shook my head before focussing on the interactive board in front of me.

It was end of the day and I was waiting for Jake, Ben and Kieran outside the school gates. I saw Harry Killen and his girlfriend Kelly Nuthurst walk by and they both smiled at me. I felt shocked slightly since Kelly was usually a stuck up princess to people who were younger than her and that weren't in her immediate group of friends. I looked back to my phone, flicking through Facebook, then Twitter before Ben, Kieran and Jake finally showed up together, all laughing.

"You know...I could have been half way home by now," I said as they came to a stop in front of me.

"So why didn't you walk on ahead?" Ben asked.

"Because Sue dosen't like the thought of me walking alone...What kept you?" I asked in reply as we began walking.

"Ben was in History next to us so we waited for him to come out...He had to talk to Miss Jullin," Jake answered. I nodded.

"What about?" I asked.

"Homework...Any way, second bell only just went a few minutes ago...How come you were out earlier?" Ben asked, looking curious. I sighed.

"Dunno...Mr Mead just let us out earlier than usual. I think he has a meeting with Mr Hetton or something," I replied. Both buys nodded in acknowledgment of what I'd said and then we all fell into a silence.

"Ellie! Jake! Dinner's ready!" Sue shouted from downstairs to us. We were currently doing our English coursework together in Jake's room. Me lying on his bed whilst he sat by my legs.

"Coming!" Jake yelled in reply. He got up and then held out his hand to help me up. I got up too and smiled my thanks at Jake before moving to the door and making my way downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to see Pete, Karen and Ben were all sat down already.

"Hey, Pete," I said as I took my seat next to him and Karen.

"Hey, Elles. Good day?" He answered. I nodded as Jake came in and took his seat next to Ben, opposite Pete. Sue placed our plates of shepherd's pie in front of us and then sat down opposite me.

"Elles got the place for the new journalist on the newspaper," Jake spoke up. Both Pete and Sue looked to me and I nodded, smiling.

"That's great!" Sue exclaimed.

"When's the first meeting?" Pete asked.

"Thursday after school so I'll be late home," I replied.

"Well, I can pick up then to save you from walking home alone," He said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Isn't the head of the newspaper that guy from year thirteen, Harry Killen?" Ben asked. I nodded.

"Who's Harry Killen?" Sue asked.

"The most popular guy in the school. He's head of the football team, part of school council and head of the newspaper too," Jake explained to Sue.

"Hmmm," Pete said, and I knew what he was thinking.

"He isn't stuck up though...he's actually really nice," I told him. Sue smiled.

"Got a girlfriend?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, Kelly Nuthurst, also from year thirteen. She's uh, okay, can act like a princess at times though," I said. Sue nodded.

"You rang Jim and Lucy today?" She questioned. Jim and Lucy were my parents. When we sorted out that I was to stay in England, we'd made a deal that I had to ring them at least once a day and skype them at least once a week. It was an okay deal and I kept to it.

"Yeah, at lunch." I replied.

"Jake, you haven't mentioned Victoria recently," Sue started.

"He dumped her about a week ago," Ben said immediately. I smiled at Sue's expression.

"Why? She was nice," Pete asked. Jake just shrugged. "Ellie? No boys on the scene are there?" He then asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"Why would you want a boyfriend? Boys are disgusting," Karen commented, causing me to laugh once more.

"You'll understand one day Karen," I said to her as she pulled a disgusted face. "Most boys aren't all that bad," I added, my eyes flickering over Jake for a moment before back to Karen.


End file.
